Sailor Santa Goodbye Old Year, Welcome New Year
by migele
Summary: Sailor Santa the fourth, Kasumi meets the Senshi, Kitty has a thing for someone from Fruits Basket? Kasumi gives HotaruRanmaYuki her blessing.


Sailor Santa – Goodbye Old Year, Welcome New Year

Disclaimer: Yuki and the props are mine, I'm trying to get the rest.

Warnings: Maybe not FLCL like action but what do you expect when all the Senshi including the Newcomers face of with Kasumi and hit the festival afterwards? No, no presents yet.

Special Thanks to: Duct Tape, my two fav Admins

Goodbye Old Year, Welcome New Year

Kasumi was watching Ranma like a hawk, in her own way. That meant that she was here and there around him. Often there for a nice word or two. Of course some interpreted this a bit differently.

Shampoo being a closet fan of the Sailor Senshi was absolutely jealous, in more than one way. Ukyo was wondering what to do against an opponent like Kasumi, hitting her seemed so wrong. Akane was free game, Akane herself was confused, Ranma was flirting with Kasumi or was it Kasumi flirting with him? Kasumi was always asking about Ranma and wondering what happened to him when he wasn't there. Maybe Ranma had seduced Kasumi and she was now his lover. "Ranma no baka" whip out mallet and punt Ranma away. For Nabiki things were getting confusing, Ranma was happy and seriously laughing, he even managed to take her teasing a few times. But the sadness when Akane hit him was still there, or when the other fiancées fought with or over him.

Yesterday he had fought Ryoga to a standstill and later invited him to dinner with them, no insulting no name calling. Nothing. When Akane found out she still hit him. That evening he gave P-chan a sad look. Nabiki really wondered why Ranma hated P-chan so much, it just didn't make sense. Kasumi had a sad smile most of the time, she knew some of the reasons for this behaviour and had her theories for more. Nodoka was a weird one. She thought it good that Ranma wasn't fighting with Akane or any other girl. But him avoiding the girls was unmanly, everyone was shocked when Ranma answered "Well, I'm a manly girl at the moment." When Nodoka wanted to say something. "After all I'm a tomboy and a full fledged lesbian." When Ranma left everyone was gaping.

------

Nerima was on edge, Ranma and Kasumi were seemingly close and it was confusing the hell out of most. Having Nuku-Nuku show up from time to time to glomp Ranma was confusing as hell as well. He did not seem to mind that to much any more. Even after she shoved him through a wall once. The roll had showed them through a brick wall, once again Nuku-Nuku had ended up on top.

As the new Year was approaching and everybody was preparing costumes and such to watch the celebrations for the new one and greet the new eto, two things were getting obvious. Kasumi seemed giddy, she was seen mumbling about how she had nothing proper to wear or how she wasn't ready for such a meeting. The second one who caught their attention was Ranma, he was getting restless again, that calm smile seemed to be fading and it was obvious, to those outside the situation, that he was getting really unhappy with the fiancées. Not that anybody could blame him as they were trying to get him to go with them on the festival. Those attempts were getting more and forceful and it was obvious that Ranma was straining not to lash out. Not that most people blamed him.

Hiroshi and Daisuke were hanging around Ranma more and more as he was getting more and more relaxed around them too. Two perverts and one anti-pervert on the loose. Of course they still ogled him whenever he was female, but this was more or less relaxing. However usually one of the girls came and broke them up, the forceful way. Hiroshi and Daisuke managed to get poisoned and paralysed no less than two times. Nabiki felt on edge like there was something big going to happen.

The next thing was however Ranma coming home with a brand new Yukata, a deep blue with pink sakura petals. No wonder Ranma managed to get hit by all the fiancées. After all they were all of the jealous type. Nabiki for once added Kasumi to the list of possible people Ranma could end up with.

Kasumi for her part decided that the Yukata was sufficient to meet Ranma's Senshi friends. She doubted that Ranma had picked it, after all it included accessories that Ranma would never touch, like proper bra and panties, a sexy yet not overly so set. No, Kasumi had no doubt that he had been given those, after all, she had looked around and ones like hers were priced really highly.

Ranma was longing for the peace the transformation was giving, but he wasn't one to abuse it, even if it was addicting. No Ranma was not happy about that, but he could live with it. Even the few moments he used to get Kasumi's Yukata were a great thing. However with the ever growing stress after Hotaru's birthday it was hard to keep calm.

Then he saw Eimi on the news. He couldn't stop laughing as he saw the little android with the big gun fighting. Kasumi looked at Ranma in wondered what he thought. Since almost everyone gave him 'the look' he decided to explain. "I just wondered why she didn't shoot first ask later. She is one of that type usually."

Kasumi nodded and accepted the explanation easily. It would make sense if he knew all about them.

Nabiki decided to ask. "So Ranma how would you know?"

"Met them a few times."

Akane listened, she knew that Ranma was going off, she had thought that it was to be with the other fiancées, but Ranma sneaking off with the Senshi? "Ranma no baka!"

Ranma has left the building.

------

No Ranma Saotome was not having a good time, he just knew that he would land somewhere and get into a fight, or get glomped by an overly affectionate fiancée, or probably both.

Landing on a roof was a pleasant surprise to him. He decided to take the next day off and go for Juuban, maybe Hotaru would want to go for some Ice Cream?

------

The next day started bad, Ryoga found him before school and Akane bashed him again for picking on poor Ryoga. Ranma sighed and decided to make the best of it. He roofhopped to Juuban.

------

Hotaru was not depressed, but she was close, Ranma and Yuki haven't been around for a two weeks and she already missed them, this was bad. She had no friends at school just a few girls that wanted to use her as their doormat. No this wasn't what she wanted, the Inners were a close knit group and the looks Amy was giving her now and then were not something she enjoyed. If only ...

"Yo Hotaru!"

Hotaru blinked, as did her classmates, that had sounded male. While the others looked around Hotaru looked up, yep there on the school wall was Ranma Saotome, usual grin on his face and waving at her.

Hotaru blushed. "Ranma," she called out as he jumped of the wall and walked over to her.

That caused more than just a few murmurs, Ranma was well known, especially to those that had older sisters, or brother that were into martial arts.

"Want to go out and grab a bite?" Ranma asked her while taking her bag from her. His had been shredded in the fight again, he wondered why he even used book bags any more.

Hotaru smiled, maybe the day wasn't as bad as she had thought. "Want to eat out or we can cook, mom is out with dad after school, some race again."

Ranma mulled the idea over. "Maybe cook, you any good?"

Hotaru shook her head "Not really, I'm learning."

"Than we will start lessons today, I'm learning from the best."

Hotaru smiled "Kasumi, right?"

"Right."

The other girls, most of them older than Hotaru sighed in jealousy when Ranma scooped Hotaru into the damsel in distress position and jumped on the wall, on a roof across the street and disappeared from view.

"NNNNOOOOOO!"

Everyone turned and saw, Amy Mizuno, smartest nerd around, ripping into a handkerchief with her teeth while looking teary and angry at the same time. The usual friends of the girl watching her with unhidden concern.

------

"Oh if it isn't Hotaru-chan, I knew there was a pleasant guy out there for you!" an elderly woman said.

Hotaru blushed and wanted to deny but Ranma spoke up "You have anything good for a dinner for two?" He clearly hadn't listened as he was examining the various meats.

"Sure, nice to see her come out of her shell, I think that I have some nice chicken back inside, if you wait for a moment." The woman disappeared out of view.

Hotaru was blushing.

Ranma blinked at her.

Hotaru blushed some more.

"Here, I'll even give you two a nice price."

Ranma smiled. "Thanks."

"Have fun you two."

They left after paying and went for the vegetables, on the way there Ranma had a collision with with a man with a bottle of mineral water. "Not again."

Hotaru giggled. The man looked confused.

"Watch where you are going." Ranma growled and went for the vegetables, after instructing Hotaru how to pout the right way the two girls managed to knock 60 of the price and leave the young seller drooling.

They got 50 at the sweets vendor.

------

"That was mean Ranma!" Hotaru accused while she watched Ranma cut vegetables in the air.

Ranma inspected how Hotaru was cutting the meat and replied. "Their fault if they can't concentrate and control their hormones." Ranma said without any remorse.

Hotaru wondered if she should argue, after all they got good discounts, had bought desert and even had some money left for next time, she briefly wondered how it would be to hit the ice cream parlour with Ranma-chan.

------

The male staff of the Ice Cream parlours in Juuban and Nerima shivered suddenly, as did their bosses.

------

"So you fry it some more on a hotter flame, it keeps it from getting to soggy, is the rice ready?"

Hotaru nodded.

"Well let's eat."

Seeing Ranma balance everything inside on head, shoulders, arms and hands was fun.

Just then Setsuna faded into view.

Ranma just moved past her with a fast "Food's ready, Hotaru we need plates and sticks for Tsuna."

Setsuna blinked, clearly a bit out of the loop, Hotaru was eating and cooking with Ranma Saotome, she just got invited. What the hell was going on here and why hadn't her future self said anything about this? After all she had to know such things like somebody spending a lot of time around them and probably knowing their secrets ... Did he just call her 'Tsuna? Did he not care that she just appeared at home from nothing?

A more composed Setsuna took a seat and watched, Hotaru took not much food, Ranma took a lot. However she realized something, the slight blur from time to time was Ranma feeding Hotaru without her noticing it. This was interesting.

By the time they were finished Hotaru had probably eaten twice her usual.

"I'm full." Hotaru moaned.

"Hey we still have the desert." Ranma reminded, causing Hotaru to groan. "After all you helped getting it."

Setsuna gave the two a questioning look.

"Puppy eye technique." Ranma answered and went into the kitchen with the dirty plates and empty pots.

"Works like this."

Setsuna looked back and fought the urge to hug the red haired girl that had one button more than necessary open and showed her some cleavage.

"Hotaru is cuter, I'm more sexy, together we got 50 of this." Waving pastries into Setsuna's face she took one without even looking what it was.

Hotaru noted Setsuna's reaction for future reference, if Setsuna was weak against this technique, what would Haruka-papa and Michiru-mama do? "Ranma stop messing with Setsuna-mama before she looses control."

Ranma suddenly appeared behind Hotaru carefully looking at the older woman.

Setsuna composed herself and said. "Well I would like some tea, Ceylon please."

Ranma relaxed.

------

Later Ranma left Hotaru and went back to Nerima. All in all the day hadn't been that bad. He had informed her of Kasumi's want to meet them for some reason and Hotaru had agreed, she wanted to meet Kasumi too. He just hoped that Akane wasn't already waiting angry for him.

------

Nuku-Nuku had just gotten attacked again. It was more of game to her but but it was annoying. Now she had changed and was jumping around outside of Nerima for once, she had seen Eimi on TV and wondered if it was as much fun as it looked. So far she had pounced two robbers and had managed not to hurt them too much.

The attack by the gang on a few school girls looked fun.

Hit two of them and give the rest time to leave, things got out of control when they pulled guns, Nuku-Nuku wasn't afraid of guns since she was resistant, but the three girls behind her weren't.

She needed a weapon of some sort. Something sharp that she could control.

A weird feeling made her look down on her hands and she saw them, growing some kind of transparent crystal along the fingers ending in sharp blades, she knew it would cut through steel and she smiled, evilly.

"Shoot her!" one called as he saw the smile.

A fast movement and a wall of the crystal like substance went up behind before the girl, spidery cracks like on glass appeared but it held. Most of the shots would have missed her but hit somebody else.

"Kitty is mad, Kitty no like endangering people, Kitty no like being pointed at with guns." Sailor Kitty said.

The gang looked in shock, one who had a cat saw the swishing tail and swallowed, this was bad. The tail suddenly stopped and the girl disappeared.

A hard slicing sound was heard and two guns fell apart in pieces, the metal rod one was holding got shredded and knives were broken, as were several bones.

The last one with the gun looked around, he was the last man standing and saw the Senshi walking calmly at him, he fired a shot, seeing her suddenly hold the bullet between those transparent claws was frightening. He lost bladder control as he sunk to the ground shocked, the weapon lying in front of him.

Kitty held her nose. "Evil man stink!" She let the control fade and the crystal sublimed very fast.

She helped the girls past the gang littering the ground of the valley and waited till the police came for them, once this was taken care off she jumped away, she felt alive as she hadn't in a long time, the two small bells on her tail were ignored. As was the fact that she felt very alive and her senses were going overdrive.

------

Finally it was there the day of the festivals. Ranma was being hunted since the early morning. It had started with Kodachi, Akane blamed Ranma. Continued with Kuno, Ranma kicked Kuno out. Went on with Ryoga, Akane punished Ranma for picking on Ryoga and P-chan several times. Ukyo came in an Yukata, Ranma got punished again, when Shampoo came in a rather revealing Yukata Ranma found himself hit out of sight.

Kasumi frowned, this wasn't how it was supposed to be. She sighed and went into her room to change. The beautiful Yukata was feeling light and when she looked into the mirror Kasumi wondered who the woman in the reflection was. She did her hair and smiled, not one of the usual smiles, no, it was a real one, she felt alive like she hadn't in a very long time. Yes she would have to ask the others for their opinion.

------

Ranma sighed as he was sailing above Nerima once again. He decided that he might just as well go with it. A flare of power the gender shifted, a red cap materialized on her head. The clothes melted into energy and reformed. The usual red Santa Fuku made it appearance, including those two silver pine cone earrings. Sailor Santa exploded in a cloud of snow and was gone.

Nuku-Nuku was trying to decide to a Yukata when she heard a bell tingling at the window, sitting on the windowsill was Sailor Santa. Nuku-Nuku smiled. "Papa-san? I'm going out with friends! Have fun, Nuku-Nuku will be late." Nuku-Nuku flashed, her t-shirt faded away as did the other clothes, cat-ears and cat-tail grew, energy wrapped itself around her form and coursed through her body, she felt herself changing. Light green material wrapped itself around her body. The Fuku and boots formed, the end were two almost transparent earrings in form of pentagrams made out of crystals and two bells at the end of her tail.

Santa smiled warmly, "Nice fight I heard about, looks like I ain't the only one with extra stuff. You know where Eimi is?"

Kitty nodded, "Eimi coming here, wanted to go to festival with Nuku-Nuku and family."

"We better get her before she gets here." With that Santa fell from the window sill to the street, Kitty following closely behind.

Eimi was currently walking on the ground and wondering what was so great about a festival. A low whistle made her look up. There were Santa and Kitty. She smiled, maybe it wouldn't be as boring as she had expected. A quick change later she was wearing her brown Fuku and feeling very alive, her earrings were green pine needles, the same length her ammunition was. Youma of all kind beware, the end is close.

------

Hotaru was trying to decide between the Gothic look and the purple Yukata, the others were not helping discussing both and generally changing mind every few seconds. That was when the bell rang.

Michiru opened and saw Yuki, in her normal clothes, standing there. "Hello, I'm here for ..."

"Hotaru." Michiru ended with a smile. She let Yuki in, the tall elf was a pleasant guest.

Just then a snowy portal appeared in the living room. Out stepped Sailor Android, Kitty and finally Santa. They bowed "Pardon for the intrusion."

"Santa, Yuki, Kitty, Android!" Hotaru had come down after hearing the commotion and smiled happily, when she saw everyone in their uniform she decided to look the part too.

Santa stepped to Hotaru as she flashed and laid her hand on the girls shoulder.

Hotaru felt that something was off, the clothes were not changing in the normal pattern. When it ended she was standing there in a purplish Yukata, it was decorated with small Saturns' complete with rings and small Glaives. The Christmas Cap was still there as were the bells on the Silence Glaive.

Santa concentrated and her clothes shifted in a red flash, He colour theme remained the same: a bright red Yukata with Christmas caps and brown bags, well a few pine trees here and there. Short red gloves lined with white fur like all the seams of the Yukata. The obi was a furry white belt.

"Kitty want Yukata too!" the cat girl decided.

Santa put her hand on the girls shoulder and once again the clothes flashed and changed. The base colour was green and there were cats on her Yukata.

Android ended up in one with pine cones and pine needles, instead of brown it was a green one. Making the needles not that obvious.

Yuki grinned at Santa "I probably could do it myself but I guess I wouldn't mind you helping me dress."

Santa blushed before grinning. "For that it will happen alone." It was said teasingly as Yuki glowed. The clothes remained the rich green they were before, now a Yukata with silvery snow flakes.

"Haruka, stop drooling." Santa said.

Said blonde closed her mouth when Saturn glared at her. It wasn't her fault if Elf and Santa were gorgeous, damn the catgirl was hot too. "But ..."

"We are leaving, Hotaru will be home late probably."

Before Haruka could respond Michiru stepped forward and nodded "Safe trip, I wish you fun."

"Will do Michiru-mama, bye Setsuna-mama, bye Haruka-papa."

The portal opened and the girls stepped inside one after the other. "Bye Tsuna, Michiru, Haruka." Santa said as she was the last one to leave. One she was gone the snowy swirls faded away.

Michiru and Haruka looked at each other, than at Setsuna. "Tsuna?"

Setsuna looked exasperated. "Don't ask me, she is the second one this week to call me that."

Haruka caught on. "Second?"

"Ranma."

"He was here?"

"Yes and he knows."

"Oh." Haruka needed a few moments to understand the implications "He what?"

------

Kasumi came down and suddenly everyone went silent. She looked a bit like a Goddess. Hair was up, held with two sticks, light make-up and the silvery earrings, the form was a good indication where they had come from. The Yukata a deep blue, pink sakura petals were swirling in lines over it. The obi was pink and in nice contrast to the blue melting into the petals. Nabiki described it perfectly "Oh my."

"Where did you ..." Akane asked what was on the minds that were still working.

"Ranma gave it to me." Kasumi smiled a serene smile, looking even better than before if that was possible.

Actually all the girls, being Akane, Nabiki, Shampoo and Ukyo, were jealous. Nabiki practically seethed over her alienating Ranma, she corrected the odds for Ranma ending with Kasumi in her mind. After all such presents were not cheap.

The snowstorm in the garden distracted everyone. Kasumi smiled and stepped over to the porch.

One by one Santa's Helpers came out. Android was standing next to Elf who was to Santa's right, on Santa's left was Saturn with Kitty next to her. Santa stepped forward and bowed deeply to Kasumi. "Your escort has arrived my Lady Kasumi Tendou." The bells on her cap made a merry sound that matched the smile in Santa's voice.

The others bowed only slightly, bells tingling where one had them.

Shampoo was frozen, Kasumi Tendou looked like a Goddess and now had the Senshi escort her, even if she was a rival to Ranma she had support that she couldn't compare too. Ukyo was frozen, she had heard of Kasumi being a fangirl, but his was a surprise, there had been rumours of Ranma knowing the Senshi, now it all made sense. It was actually bad, she had to admit. Akane was jealous and angry, Ranma would pay, not only did he gave Kasumi such a present, she got nothing, next he invited Senshi over and made them take Kasumi. He would pay for ignoring her. Nabiki was a bit more nervous, she saw the evil eye the tallest one, Elf, was giving her, she decided that antagonizing Ranma - it had to be him that drew them here - was something she would have to lay off in the future.

Kasumi looked around, a bit nervous but especially Santa had a calming effect on her, she was sure, now more than ever, that Ranma was friends with them. After all, if he spent time around them he would be relaxed like that and it would explain why he was so calm during the last few crazy days. "Where is Ranma-kun?" Kasumi asked.

Elf answered. "Hidden away safely until everything ends. Being attacked and hit for no reason wasn't something he liked."

Akane fumed, this was a jab at her. "It's all his fault."

The bells on Kitty's tail sounded angry. "Kitty no like you, always angry never listening and no sense or you would cook pig."

Android nodded. "Heck, magic like that can't explain how dumb you are."

Kasumi looked from one to another, clearly confused.

Santa sighed. "Something Ranma can't tell, but the people who could do something about it know." The look she gave Genma and Soun made them want to bolt. Nodoka was listening and decided to step in. "It is not proper to tarnish my husbands honour."

Actually all the Senshi laughed, it sounded merry, and actually even more disregarding than anything said could have. Kasumi actually lost the fight and smiled a little.

Saturn stared at the panda "If Kasumi wasn't present I would love to discuss 'honour' with the fat panda. I don't think he knows the true meaning of it."

Elf nodded, playing with a very sharp icicle. "I mean, lying about everything, ending la and being a self absorbed bastard. I know Ranma promised certain things, but as the father it should be his job to repair the things he did and help his son, not add to the mess. I promise, if things don't change, the Tendou-dojo will be no more in a year."

Nabiki paled, Soun burst into tears. Nodoka grew angry. "What do you mean?"

Santa stepped forward and offered her arm to Kasumi who accepted. With a wave of her gloved hand another stormy portal opened. "Ask him the truth about Ryoga at sword point. Ask him about Jusendo and Jusenkyo, about the training trip and sickness. All the cursed people he knows. It should be nine of them that were in Jusenkyo of them."

"Hotcha, come to papa." Happosai had arrived, and ended up flat on a Silence Wall.

"The legendary pervert has arrived." Elf spoke.

Happosai saw the Gatling gun pointed at him and wondered if he made a mistake.

"Android, you know that they deal a lot more damage to evil beings?" Santa asked.

"Why do think I'm aiming for him?"

"He should have died long ago." Saturn mentioned.

"Shall I freeze him in place?" Elf asked.

"I need practise for moving targets anyway."

"I'll be going now."

"Don't come back!" Kitty called and threw a few crystal needles after the pervert.

"Aaaauuuuu!"

Santa led Kasumi inside the vortex. The others followed after a few glares and Elf tossing her icicle at the panda who managed to doge out of the way. It embedded itself quite a bit into the wall.

------

They stepped out of the portal at a Shrine. Kitty was clearly agitated, not that Santa could blame her but the moving tail was a bit distracting as were the twitching eras. "Twitching ears?" Santa asked nobody in particular as every one turned to look at her. "Excuse me Kasumi-san. I need to take a look at something." She disengaged herself from Kasumi motioning for Elf to take over, the tallest girl gladly did so. Kasumi was a pleasant girl to be around after all.

Santa meanwhile stared at Kitty who was feeling a little intimidated. "What Santa see?" Santa smirked, creeping her little Kitty out. At least before she ran a finger Kitty's tail, making the Senshi shiver. At least before she realised that she had really felt that.

"Kitty have real Tail now?" The girl asked poking the appendage with a finger while holding it with the other hand.

"Yep, those ears are real too."

Kasumi beat everyone to testing that as she rubbed them just the right way.

"Ooohhh" Santa caught the purring girl before she melted away into a puddle of pleasure.

"Sorry." Kasumi blushed but couldn't stop herself. After all how often did you meet a real Senshi Catgirl and had the chance to touch her? A once in a lifetime maybe, with Ranma around she might get another chance at this but that didn't mean she couldn't enjoy this one.

"Well Kasumi-san shall we go there?" Santa pointed at the busy street, they were on the highest level of the shrine, one that was rather quiet. Even one stair below things were already getting busy.

"I would like to speak to you, Elf and Saturn for a moment first." The woman replied.

Santa nodded.

Kitty and Android nodded after moment. "Don't take to long." "Kitty get snacks."

Kasumi stepped before the three of them and regarded them silently. Santa had closed the distance between Saturn and herself to just not in contact, Elf was behind them a hand on both their shoulders.

"I think that Elf is Yuki."

Yuki smiled. "I am, got drafted by Santa here." she hugged the girl in question, who blushed but didn't move away. "Than again so did Saturn for this kind of job." Saturn got dragged into the embrace too. Not that she really minded, still the closeness had something frightening to it.

Kasumi smiled. "You make Ranma-kun happy, I wish it could have been one of us." the tone she used for the us was indicating who was meant. "But it wasn't meant to be, any love he had was beaten out of him." The voice sounded so sad. "I wish things were different." Kasumi made a gesture as the three girl seemed to want to react. "Promise me you will take care of my little brother and love him until the end of time no matter who he chooses."

To Saturn and Elf this was a surprise.

Santa left their embrace and went down on one knee before the true heart of the Tendou-ke. "You are saying that he should disregard honour, false honour, dark promises and free himself. Leave those that stake a claim on him and follow his heart?" Santa looked up and held Kasumi's eyes. "He who will live longer than anyone in Nerima should take someone that will live as long as him?"

Kasumi's eyes widened as a few pieces fell into place. "He has learned of Ki, Khu Long and Happosai are both Masters and over 300 years old." It made sense. "He realised this not long ago, didn't he?"

Santa got up and held Kasumi's hand who just looked shocked to the core, it was obvious, she should have seen it. "It is different, he has a place in eternity. He will live until he is killed or doesn't want to any more."

Kasumi realised one thing that even Ranma hadn't yet. "The Senshi are those that can live for ever, are they? He can live together with them without worrying about them dying soon and leaving him without a companion."

Those words had impact on Santa, she had already thought of the new meaning of life-mate, but he had thought of it till I die in a long time. The concept of eternity had never crosses Ranma's mind. Elf and Saturn, or rather Yuki and Hotaru were shocked to their cores.

Hotaru was used to being alone, that was why Yuki's affection was addicting and frightening at the very same time. Now she understood that her being a Senshi meant that she might live for thousand, hundreds of thousands of years. The prospect of spending that alone alone was enough to drive one insane. However the prospect of having someone to share this time with was maybe even more unsettling. In such a time all borders would be erased, every desire, every wish would be told. It would be just their characters that would make them discernible as they would KNOW EVERTHING ABOUT EACH OTHER. Hotaru felt dizzy, she felt a warm look and saw Santa smiling at her. She then knew that she was making the right choice, Santa, the newest one to this kind of immortality, or at least the next best or was it worst, thing, had already seen the meaning, she had chosen them as her partners and was preparing herself. With the speed of someone who did not need about a few years. Hotaru smiled, she would enjoy the comfort and give all the comfort she could. After all, even if years did not matter, having it happen sooner than rather later wasn't a bad thing.

Yuki was an elf, that meant she would life a few hundred years anyway, now Senshi lived longer. She had quickly felt for her magic and realised one disturbing thing. Her stronger magic and such, they were the work of a different feel of magic, her magic was shifting, it wasn't moulding itself into that of a true Senshi, but than again Santa wasn't a real Senshi in the meaning of a planetary Senshi, she was more like having the aspect of a Senshi, it being a magical fighter with a particular affinity and meaning. She could see that Saturn was changing, now that she knew what to look for she could see it. The Silence was a part of Hotaru now, the seals around it were eroding, but it would not take over, it would be a part of her. Yuki herself had had many lovers before, she wasn't loose but still a very sexual being, however she knew that if she accepted, she had the feeling that she already had, she would never touch somebody else again. Come to think of it ever since Christmas she hadn't done anything, only the cuddling with Hotaru. She wasn't needy, she was desiring them, but she was willing to wait. She looked at Santa smiling at them, the girl had know that this was a major decision, and had taken her own pace. Slower than Yuki liked it but she had thought things over, somehow Yuki knew that Kasumi's blessing took a great weight from Ranma. He had but this had made it easier. Eternity was a long time, even for an elf.

The bonds that forged in this moment were true and would probably outlive the until death part of any vow.

Saturn and Elf sank to their knees each. "We thank you for your blessing."

Kasumi was surprised, she had seen the shock on their faces, but to have them thank now and feel the mirth and happiness radiate from the girls was surprising.

"Don't think about it, there will be a time when you will understand and everything will be explained." Santa told her, taking Kasumi's arm again. "Well girls, we are not here to be serious, we want to enjoy the night ..." Santa trailed of as she seemed to listen to something nobody else could hear. A fast movement of her hand and one of her famous Acme presents was in her hand. She tossed it behind her. "Sorry, had to prepare a small surprise." The was something mischievous about the way the bells on her cap were tingling. "Now back to the task at hand, we should make sure that Kitty hasn't yet eaten everything in sight and Android hasn't cleared all the shooting booths out."

The others agreed and they entered the fun.

------

"What do you mean they are already gone?" Usagi asked.

Haruka seemed mad about something.

"What ate her brain?"

Silence.

"That sounds really wrong, I think it was, what ran across her liver."

More silence.

"He knows."

Every Inner stared at the racer.

"Ranma knows about us being Senshi."

"Eeeekkk" thump

"Amy is down again." Minako remarked,

Makoto face palmed. Usagi and Rei took to pinching their nose and rubbing their temples each.

Setsuna sighed and mumbled "He called me Tsuna."

Minako blinked. "Did Amy just twitch when you said Tsuna?"

Usagi looked down, this was ridiculous, but maybe. "Tsuna?"

Rei stared. "I'll be damned, she really did, remind me off the time you told me about Ranma taking Hotaru from School."

Setsuna nodded "They cooked then, I must say they cook well together, Ranma has taught Hotaru a dangerous technique." Setsuna shuddered.

Makoto inched away. "I think Amy if having an epileptic fit."

Michiru sighed. "Looks more like a nightmare."

"I'll get the bucket." Haruka said going into the kitchen.

"Will she..." Minako asked.

Michiru nodded.

"That's mean." Usagi stated.

Rei was surprised, maybe odango atama was finally growing up.

"May I do it?"

Rei facefaulted.

Makoto calmly asked Setsuna for earplugs.

The scream was heard two blocks down the street.

------

"I remember Ranma catching the fish while fighting to get rid of the Cat's Tongue pressure point." Kasumi smiled wistfully while she watched Kitty batting at a few fish.

Santa saw a few children stand there with dejected looks. "Pick two fish each." She pulled a small girl closer. "Which two do you want?"

The small girl was startled but felt at ease with the red clad girl. "I want that spotty one, and the red one over there."

Santa twirled the paper spoon in her fingers a little, getting a feel for it. Suddenly she was holding a bowl with the two fish inside.

To say everyone was surprised was an understatement. No one had been able to follow that move.

"Your turn." she told a boy.

"The black one there, and the one with the black stripe in the middle."

Once he finished another bowl was ready. One of the onlookers was a cute brown haired girl.

Ranma turned to her girl. "Now what do you want Tohru?"

The girl in question was older than Hotaru, but she held an air of absolute innocence to her. "But I can't."

Santa reached out and grabbed a red haired boy and a grey haired boy. "You are leaving her alone when clearly wants some fish?" Santa smiled as they tensed when she looped her arms around them. "Don't worry" she whispered that only their two parties heard it "Any one with even a little magic in their body won't trigger the change."

The boys eyes widened.

At the questioning looks Santa explained "Yuki and Kyo here are cursed by the Eto. Actually Yuki is while Kyo has a variation of the cat curse. They are both very nice boys. Tohru is kind of their good soul." The three teenagers blushed.

Kasumi smiled "You shouldn't keep the Lady waiting." she used that motherly tone that was impossible to resist without a deep feeling of guilt.

Kyo had some trouble, Kitty seemed to like him.

"You smell nice. Remind me of cat."

Kyo was unsure of what to do, having a shapely girl press against him and purr was unreal, her being one of the new Senshi and having real cat ears and a tail was was beyond unreal. Did he just end up in the Twilight Zone?

Santa led a giggling Kasumi away as Kyo and Yuki tried to outdo themselves in catching fish for Tohru, Kyo at the same time trying to ignore the affectionate girl rubbing against him.

"Glad she found someone?" Android appeared handing them some souvenirs she got from a shooting booth.

"Made the owner cry?" Saturn asked.

"Nope, just took some for a few of the poorer kids." Their shooting specialist answered.

Yuki nodded. "I'm no good at shooting like that."

"I do well in that, but it's not my type of thing." Santa admitted.

"You prefer skill, like Ranma does." Kasumi said.

"I am like him but different." Santa responded with a hidden meaning.

The girls went off again.

------

The next time they saw Kitty again she was hanging of Yuki Soma. "He smell tasty." Kitty explained.

"He is the rat after all." Elf remembered.

Kasumi cautioned "Just don't eat him."

Kitty just purred some more and dragged the poor boy (cough – victim -cough) to a booth with food. Kyo was dragged behind by Tohru, blushing since she held his hand.

"Curses can be both a blessing and curses. They were almost there, but they were all too young to understand yet. So close and yet so far." Santa told the others.

"You are talking about Ranma-kun too." Kasumi said.

Santa shook her head. "No, everyone here." She pointed at Yuki "She turns into a reindeer at Christmas, it made me what I am now." Hotaru was next. "She is cursed to be bound to an entity that everyone views as destructive, but it is so much more." Santa looked at Kasumi. "Blessing or curse, what is you family, they bind you with chains stronger than steel, and yet they give you a reason to go on." Santa stood there proudly. "My personal curses gave me the chance to become what I am now, and I know that they are worth all the pain I went through in my life. And the future will be even better." Elf and Saturn were actually flustered.

Kasumi suddenly realised one thing. The girls were not going to make Ranma choose, they wanted to share him, and they did absolutely willingly, they understood that he needed time. She wondered why someone who knew him for a few weeks knew so much that the Nerima regulars, knowing Ranma for over a year and a half, never realized. Kasumi actually included herself in the latter group.

------

Up in the shrine a portal opened. A band of Youma on the search for energy came out. As they looked around one spotted the present on the ground in their midst. It bent down and looked it over. It saw a timer. 00:03, 00:02. It spoke, "Someone has set us up the bomb."

------

The boom was heard all over the shrine grounds.

Kitty actually let go of Tohru who managed to be the last one to be showered by affection and headed for the explosion.

Santa jumped one of the shrine buildings. "Hello, a few Youma have just arrived, the explosion you heard was my welcome present for them. Feel assured that we will take care of this. As will the regular Senshi that are just arriving. Please enjoy your stay here and don't panic, we will not let them get you, however please leave for the street, I will tell once it's over." Santa made a polite bow. The bells sounding merry. People were starting to leave, in haste but not in a frenzy.

Usagi jumped next to the new Senshi and inspected her. Santa smiled calmly. "Welcome to the festival Hime-chan."

Sailor Moon pouted. "How come they are actually listening to you?"

"I don't make speeches or poses."

Moon considered for a moment.

Than the first Youma came running down the stairs. Seeing it covered in sooth was a surprise.

"Let's get them."

Android already had her gun out and Kitty her claws at an really impressive length, to say Freddy Krueger would be jealous would be an understatement.

Santa reappeared next to Kasumi. "I'll stay with her, go and play if you want to." She offered Elf and Saturn.

The two nodded and went off, even if only to do damage control, like extinguishing the fire in the booth that Mars had set on fire.

Youma were not really smart. But they could plan some. As Kasumi was the only normal person around it made her a good shield.

The Youma proved that it was not really smart as Santa was close by only taking some food off the flame in another booth so that it would not burn.

The Youma went for Kasumi.

Kasumi felt calm even if she knew that she was supposed to panic.

Santa reappeared and swung her hand at the Youma as if to know it away with a casual swipe of her hand. That said hand was glowing white and leaving a misty white trail was a good sign of something being off. The Youma's hand and arm melting away when Santa touched it was not the normal way. The open palm strike to the chest made the Youma sublime instantly.

Kasumi blinked. That had been fast. She idly wondered how fast and strong Santa really was.

A little further Android was having the time of her life, real guns beat those toys at the booths. It was just a pity the Youmas died so soon, really no resistance to damage. The pine needle Gatling gun was maybe even too effective, maybe she might bet a good old shotgun, or a pump gun.

Mars was wondering if there was a thing as to much violence in a battle.

Kitty was playing, currently is was 'in how many strips can you cut a Youma before it dies'. Jupiter, Mercury and Uranus were watching in sick fascination.

Neptune asked "Should we put it out of it's misery?"

The others nodded before Pluto asked. "Who wants to tell her?"

It looked like the Youma was going to suffer some more.

"So you dating Santa, Elf and Ranma. Elf is Yuki the elf." Minako summed it up.

Hotaru nodded, using a silence wall to shield them from the snowstorm Elf was making and using to freeze the Youma that came to close to them.

"Talk about a love coffin."

"That's love triangle usually." Hotaru corrected.

"Same thing, besides you are more."

"Still we are alive."

"True." Minako stared at the frozen statue. "May I shatter it?"

Elf nodded. "Suit yourself."

"Crescent Beam!"

Minako looked as small ice crystals littered the ground, "Nice Yukata you have, where did you get it?"

"Santa made it for me."

"Think I can get one for next Christmas from her?"

Elf answered for Hotaru "If you ask her nicely about it, why not."

---

"Moon, this is Kasumi, Kasumi ... Moon, by the way this is the second time I meet them." Santa explained. "Mercury, Mars is the one glaring at Moon for stuffing her face like that." "Santa is so mean to me, Mars is glaring at me." "Venus is the one poking Kitty's tail, Jupiter is the tall one, good cook by the way." Jupiter smiled proudly "The others didn't seem to come ... there is Pluto. If you think Nabiki is bad at planning things through, think again, her schedule works with seconds." Santa ended this side of the introduction. "Everyone, this is Kasumi Tendou, she is a good friend of Ranma." Squeak from Mercury. "Android is the little one with the big gun, Kitty is the Catgirl, I think you all met Elf already." Everyone nodded.

"I'm jealous." Usagi admitted.

Everyone stared. "I want a soft Yukata like that." She said petting the furry belt on Santa's.

This caused a lot of giggles.

"Well girls, let's get back to the fun, people are mostly back already." Santa reminded them.

The Senshi were quite the attraction there.

------

Several hours later a portal opened in the Tendou-ke. Kasumi, Santa, Saturn and elf stepped through. Android and Kitty remained behind a little longer. They planned on getting Tohru, Kyo and Yuki back to their home.

"This is it." Kasumi said. She had a personally signed card from ALL present Senshi. Meaning only Uranus and Neptune were missing. Those two were a bit harsher in their methods anyway. "I had a great evening."

The three Senshi bowed.

Another portal appeared and they left.

Kasumi smiled, yes, Ranma-kun was in good hands.

------

The three Senshi arrived in Hotaru's room. It was Hotaru that saw something off. "Shouldn't it be two in the morning?"

The clock said midnight.

It was Yuki who had the answer. "Time bend, an ability that the real Santa has."

Eyes widened, playing with time needed a lot of power, every one of them knew that.

"Wow." Santa said. Before frowning. "Looks like I might escape a big beating after all."

Yuki agreed. "Have fun, I'll drop by soon."

Santa hugged both girls, reassuring them, she had the feeling they needed to talk to each other.

Santa faded away in a snowy explosion.

Hotaru turned to Yuki. "Even if he is the least prepared for a relationship, he thought about it the most and realized what it meant."

Yuki nodded. "He saw that it meant for life, and in this case it was a long long time."

Hotaru snuggled into the taller girl. "I'm scared, and it feels good."

"It feels weird, heck, I'm getting overwhelmed myself."

Hotaru stared disbelievingly as Yuki leant back on the bed pulling Hotaru along with her. "I mean I'm totally serious about this, it just started hitting home that I want you two, I want to be with you two and it isn't something that is going to go away in a few years. It probably never will, I can already feel us synchronizing. Ranma too, he knows it and let's it come naturally, to him to trust must be a hard thing."

Hotaru nodded. "You saw how glad she was when Kasumi accepted us."

Yuki smiled.

They remained for some time like that.

------

Ranma somehow managed to be the first one home, it was about ten and he switched on the TV, seeing Santa in action and making her speech was weird. Time travel was confusing, Ranma decided that it was a nice benefit, and necessary if she really wanted to take the job of giving out presents.

He was actually asleep on the couch when the others returned.

Akane's mallet woke him as the TV showed a repeat of the action or what was caught on film of it, luckily none of the massacre.

Kasumi retuned at midnight and went to bed soon.

She never once wondered why she felt so alive the next few days, she just gave Ranma knowing smiles that made him blush.

------

Yuki entered the pub, Rudolf was in, she settled beside him and took some strong tea without anything for once.

"What's going on?" Rudolf asked, Yuki liked some hot ale or a strong punch.

"I'm in love and realised what it means to love for eternity."

Rudolf sprayed his beer all over the table.

"It's scary. I knew it, but that it means to give myself completely to them ..."

Rudolf's face hit the table. "Them?"

"Hotaru Tomoe, she is Sailor Saturn and Ranma."

A few girls threw Yuki jealous looks.

"It hurts, I want them so much and suddenly I'm afraid."

Rudolf nodded. "No need to hurry you have several hundred years to live after all."

"I'm immortal now thanks to Ranma, really immortal,why do you think I'm scared, eternity is a long time, I love them but that would mean that they will become my world. I want to be with them, but what if they reject me?"

Rudolf slid off his seat. "You are what?"

"Immortal, going to live until someone kills me or I decide otherwise."

Rudolf got up, it was clear that he had sobered up instantly. "How?"

"Santa did her first Time Bend today, I'm a real Senshi, as are the cat cyborg Nuku-Nuku, she is a real life Catgirl, and the Android Eimi, she is alive too. Hotaru is fusing with the silence, all control they wrote into her soul is fading. My magic is getting stronger every day. Now what do you think is happening to Ranma, the one with great Ki reserves?"

Rudolf's eyes went huge. "His magic grows to adjust to the huge Ki, this causes the Ki to grow. By the Goddesses. This is ..."

Yuki leant back a soft smile on her face. "Scary? Crazy? Weird? Fucked up? Impossible? Tell me, I live it and I love it." Yuki raised her teacup. "To an uncertain future."

Rudolf looked at the girl in front of him. Gone was the easy going girl that like her bed warm, no, this was serious, this girl was so in head over heels that nothing short of Death could stop her. He certainly didn't want to be in Deaths shoes once it came to claim her. If what he suspected was true, Death would be in for a bad surprise. They all were. "I'm getting to old for this, I have to get drunk, give me something strong, and a lot of it." Oh yes, let's not think about the implications of Ranma's magical power growing equal to his Ki and both probably multiplying while trying o balance themselves. Even before he started serious training.

Author's Notes: Took me long to write this but hell, real life took a lot of time and I ended two other stories in the mean time. Pleas read them too, and I still need a few beta readers! This was fun, next is Valentines day.


End file.
